No More
by Soulless Light
Summary: The Healer. The Avenger. The Demon Fox Container. All the parts needed to make on beautifully shattered picture. Team Seven fic.


_I don't own Naruto._

_

_

_

"I see it has finally come to this," Sakura said as her and her former teammates faced off in the middle of a barren field.

"It seems like it has," Sasuke agreed, his Akatsuki robes bellowing in the wind.

"Yeah," Naruto added, his jounin vest smeared with dry, cracked mud.

It had all come down to this, this one last stand between the broken team.

The Healer

The Avenger

The Demon Fox container

All the parts needed to make on beautifully shattered picture.

"I guess this is goodbye." The two men nodded in agreement, falling into fighting stances.

Team Seven was going to be shattered once and for all.

"_Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and-" _

"_But," Naruto protested, scrapping his chair against the floor loudly, "Iruka-sensei, why do I, the best ninja in the academy, have to be paired with Sasuke!?"_

"_Quite!" the usual well tempered sensei snapped. "You will be paired up with Sasuke and that's final!" Naruto was about to make another attempt to protest when Iruka silenced him with a nasty glare. Iruka cleared his throat. "The last member of Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno."_

_The pink haired newly made genin erupted into happy cheers, standing and pumping her fists into the air. "Told you, Ino-pig, true love always prevails!"_

_That was the beginning of the legendary Team Seven._

"You'll never be able to beat me, Naruto!" Sasuke sneered.

"Maybe he won't be able to but I will," Sakura stated with a smirk.

"Don't count on it. You were always the weakest link back in that pathetic village, and you forever will be."

"Not true, Sasuke. I changed the minute you left the village. True love? I was a fool back then. I've learned that in the world we live in hate will always over power love. You've taught me that, Sasuke."

"_Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, appearing behind her. "Thank you."_

_Before she knew it her eyes were shutting and she was immersed in darkness._

_Placing her on the stone bench nearby, Sasuke turned and left the village never planning to return to it._

_Just like that a piece of the perfect picture frame shattered, leaving two pieces to cling to one another for support._

_The beginning of the end of Team Seven had just begun._

"Of course, I can't give you all the credit. Some belongs to Naruto, too."

"I came back!" Naruto protested.

"But you left in the first place."

"_Naruto!" Sakura called as she reached the gate. "Where are you going?"_

_He looked down. "About that, Sakura-chan…I'm leaving for two years on a training mission…"_

_Sakura looked shocked but quickly recovered, plastering on a smile. "Alright, just come back soon."_

"_Okay."_

"_Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger._

_He interlaced them, smiling. "Promise."_

_This teammate did return, but it would pave a path for another to leave._

"You're being a hypocrite, Sakura!" Naruto hissed. "You left too."

"_Sakura-chan!" he yelled, catching up with the pink haired girl at the gate. "Tsunade-baa-chan said you were leaving."_

_Sakura smiled softly. "Yes. I'm leaving on a training mission for two weeks."_

_Naruto looked at her quizzically. "Then why does your pack look so over stuffed for just two weeks?"_

"_Healing supplies," she answered flatly. _

_He shrugged, buying into it._

_He should have never bought it._

"_Alright, be safe. And be sure to return soon!"_

"_Will do," Sakura turned, walking out of the gate with a finally hug to Naruto._

_Naruto waited three weeks, then a month, then a year without any sign of his best friend coming back to Konoha, she still hadn't returned after one year and six months._

_Shortly after the month mark they had no choice but to pronounce her either dead or a missing ninja._

_Naruto, however, never failed in believing that Sakura would return._

_She never did._

_Another piece of the already broken picture frame shattered, leaving one alone._

_Things for Team Seven had almost come to an end._

"Enough of the reminiscing," Sasuke snapped, growing inpatient. "Let's get on with this."

The fight started at sunrise and ended in mid afternoon with all the former members of Team Seven sprawled out on the ground and bleeding profusely.

They lay there, staring up into the sun for what seemed the longest time when Naruto broke the silence that had settled upon them. "Sakura?" he asked, clutching his abdominal where one of Sakura's medical ninjustu attacks had caused internal bleeding and tore the muscles' there to shreds.

"Yes, Naruto?" she breathed, clutching the side where Sasuke had managed to pierce her with his sword. She would have healed it if she had enough chakra, which she didn't.

"What did you do after leaving Konoha?"

"You know, traveled around, became stronger, the usual."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Sasuke rasped. He was clutching the space just below his heart where Naruto had hit him with his Rasengan.

"I don't know. I guess I just got tired of everyone there still looking down at me because Naruto was still so much stronger then I was. Plus, I just knew there was no future for me there, unless, of course, my future would be dying on a mission. And I got tired of the same old same old."

"You could've at least told me you were leaving for good, Sakura."

"If I did, and be honest, would you have tried to stop me?"

"Yes."

"And that's why I didn't tell you." They could all feel it now, the slow floating sensation that took them over bit by bit with every passing moment.

"You know what's funny? I always knew it would end this way ever since the rooftop incident. But then I only thought it would be you two who killed each other and I would be left to mourn," Sakura confessed.

Naruto left out a low raspy laugh and Sasuke chuckled.

"Goodbye," Naruto whispered as his eyes slid shut.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The lay there on the blood soaked ground, Sasuke on the left, Naruto on the right, and Sakura in the middle, one of their hands clasped in her glove covered one.

The last of the picture frame shattered.

Team Seven was no more.

The legends were gone.

The Healer

The Avenger

The Demon Fox container

No more.

_

_

_

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Please review._


End file.
